Mrs What-Now?
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: An AI Football GGO Fanfiction. How could they have thought they could go this far and expect her to be fine with it. Emma finally releases her own roar.


**I will warn you right now to prepare for the water works and random surges of anger that cause fits of wild rage. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emberlyn Zhao wouldn't tell you her family was perfect, and she wouldn't even imagine someone coming up with that idea themselves. Her mother and father were very traditional about certain things, however, and this meant that she would sometimes have things arranged in such a way that it could feel just a tad bit controlling. She would love to tell you that her parents never decided something without her consent, but there were times that they really needed a reminder that what they decide can't have any affect on her long term-life.

This day would be one of the best and worst examples, depending on which side you were on, and the impact on her would be eternal.

Despite the families policy on Emma dating, she was allowed to have male friends, just as long as she understood that she was too young to be in a relationship. Her parents had actually been very understanding in this sense, that she was a young girl, and she would most likely end up having friends that were from both categories, even encouraged it.

Emma knew they were excited when she started hanging out with Cat, but nothing had prepared her for the sheer excitement they showed when she made friends with both Kousei Arima and Shawn, famous for their piano playing performances. Not only did that make them change their minds about boys, but they even encouraged the girl to make a grip to Japan twice a year, and open up to other young and talented Japanese children.

This was the first sign that flashed as a warning to Emma, one that told her the two of them were plotting something that would end in tragedy.

They only ever proved her right it seemed.

Emma had immediately told both her cousin's and aunt what she had observed, and her own guess at what it meant, and how bad it would be. Karl had told her there was no way they would be that obvious about it if that were truly the case, which did make her feel a little better, but…

This felt _wrong_.

Cat had immediately taken the younger girls side when she had been told of the impending doom that was all too soon approaching. It wasn't until another week had passed that anyone knew though, and Emma had immensely regretted pushing off her dream as not having any connection to her future. Turns out, that Deeper Meaning was preparing her for this certain moment.

"You did _WHAT_!?" The young heiress screamed in pure horror as realization dawned on her, and her mind immediately flashed back to the dream she'd had not long ago.

* * *

_His face was much to blurry for the younger girl to see, as if it were only an outline. The only thing Emma could see of the stranger was his mouth, lips curved into a smile that had been perfected over the years._

_One that seemed to bear a much to strong resemblance to the ones she wore when her parents had business partners over, one she was much to sure she was wearing now._

_"Mrs. _?" That couldn't be good, but Emma hadn't been paying attention enough to realize that she was being called. The man tilted his head towards the woman who had talked, alerting Emma to her at last._

_"I'm sorry, what?" Emma said politely, her voice showing that she had simply missed something. The woman chuckled, and Emma casted one last glance at the man beside her, who was grinning at her brightly, and Emma could have Sworn she'd seen that grin before._

_"I asked if you were feeling alright Mrs. _?" Now that got Emma started, her eyes widened, and the smile dropped from her face as she felt the blood begin to drain from it. The man frowned as well._

_"Ember? Honey are you alright?" The man asked, his hand reaching fr her forehead. "You don't have a fever, do you?"_

_"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" The woman's face lost a bit of its calm composure._

_"Mrs. Akane? Is that not you? Emberlyn Akane." The young girls hands shook as her small voice managed to squeak out a barely audible 'no...'_

* * *

"You can't do that! It's illegal!" Maria shouted alongside her, glaring at both their parents.

Let me take this time to explain a bit.

Maria and her parents had shown up just a few hours ago, Emma's mother having arrived early to begin preparations, and asking Emma to get Maria's guest room set up before the teenager arrived. Emma had been quick to work, as she loved it when her cousin was able to stay over for a bit.

Her mother had said that they were only visiting because their fathers had business to work out, but the girl was to wrapped up in thinking of what they could do to maximize their time together, a small thing that seemed to be now.

She wondered if the family would always be like this, and how long it would take to get out of this drama once she was of legal age. There was nothing to be done about this once the deal went through though.

The two would be stuck with this one for life if they didn't find away out of this, or a loop-hole in the contract. There would be multiple, she was sure, but none would be very favorable. Emma's mother raised a delicate eyebrow, her head turning to her husband as he began speaking once more.

"In some places it is, but we've gone about this in a very logical way, and we believe it will be best for both of you."

"Shouldn't we be the ones to decide that." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Emma had a bad feeling that they would both regret that one choice later.

"You can't even decide what you want to do next week, do you expect us to believe that you have a long term plan that won't put you and your family to shame." Maria's father stated, and Emma's breathing hitched as they caught the hidden meaning in that.

"You think we'd become embarrassments if you didn't have us married to people you knew would be able to keep us in line." Emma stated, looking at her mother and father. "You did all of this just so that you would have a way to control me after I'm of legal age…"

Her uncle let out a loud laugh, looking at her as if she were nothing more than a toy. "Well what did you expect, honestly? I know you've managed to get quite a few friends that would be acceptable to our standards, but you also hang out with those people in the lower class much to often for our liking. If Maria had pulled the kind of stunts you did when she was your age, this would have happened a lot sooner. Lucky for us she wasn't."

Emma's heart sunk at the last part, the venom in her uncle's voice as he'd spit the words at her, but she felt determination light a fire as her eyes flashed dangerously. "As if that would have stopped any of this. If you're so worried about me making a mistake in my own future then lets here this ingenious plan of yours, huh? Do you really expect that I'll stay in a marriage if I don't want to? I got news for you 'uncle', you wouldn't be able to get me to sign that contract if you told me I could win the golden ticket."

"Well then it's a good thing we don't need you too." Her aunt said, a smirk playing on her softer features. Her eyes were just as cold and vicious, but she always had a younger look to her than her husband. "More to the point, you couldn't because you're too young. Leave the big decisions to the adults."

"That's enough." Emma's father said, addressing the elder two's upsetting dialogue before turning back to his daughter. "Emberlyn, do not interrupt us again. I know I've raised you better than this."

Emma fought back the urge to scoff, and settled for a glare that could match her own paternal grandmother's. Her father's mother was known for her strict ruling and permanent scowl, which had made her altogether a very frightening presence growing up. Karl had met her once, and stated that the lady's glare could cause the next ice age. Emma didn't disagree.

"Now, we've made arrangements with a friend of your childhood, you might remember Kyo Akane?"

"Yes father." She said, her tone biting and harsh, causing even Maria to look at her cousin with a certain level of respect and surprise. Her father's face darkened a bit, in a way that nearly had her backing out of her mood, and even her mother seemed to be shaking with rage as her eyes widened at her daughters words, nostrils flaring and eyes glinting.

"Well that's the boy you'll be marrying, and we've arranged for the two of you to begin meeting up regularly to become acquainted with each other, so you won't have to worry about not knowing the man you're to be wedded to.

"Perfect." Emma spat. "Is that all."

"Until you're attitude changes it is. Now get out so we can talk to you're more _well-mannered_ cousin." Her mother said, and the young girl's head snapped up to meet her mother's gaze head on.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that. I don't care if you think you're all that now because you finally got your little castle and daughter, but you will not talk about my family like that. What ever happened to sticking with them anyways? Aunt Andy has treats me with more love and respect in two minutes than any of you four seem to be able to in my entire life." There was no stopping it now, Emma was livid with all of them, and her voice grew to a roar like never before.

"They treated each and every one of you well even when they all realized that not one of you could be bothered to care for your own children, and you talk about them as if they're lesser than you. How _dare_ you insult my cousin, who's made me feel more accepted than any of you with you're stupid honoring the process and forcing me to be your little model _heiress_ without ever once asking what I want. Well if you're so damn disappointed, why don't _you change!_"

With that, Emberlyn grabbed onto Maria's arm and led them both out of the house, the younger's grip strong as she marched out of the house, desperate to get to her Aunt so that she could confide in her, and maybe let the mask fall in a more forgiving environment.


End file.
